


dear, no one.

by ficsandchill



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Intimacy, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26845141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandchill/pseuds/ficsandchill
Summary: All of Donghyuck's questionable action is answered once Mark comes across a letter addressed to no one, literally.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	dear, no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to say things without giving the plot away so I'll just say it on the notes at the end lolz.
> 
> let me know what do you guys think, enjoy! ♡

_Bzz! Bzz!_

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Donghyuck is startled awake by the buzzing of his phone which he left on silent, on the desk. He groggily sits up straight on the chair, the bones in his back cracking, indicating the uncomfortable position he had accidentally felt asleep in. Books left opened, notes scattered on the desk, the laptop screen is dark as it turns to sleep mode after being left untouched for long. He brings up his hands to rub his eyes, groaning.

_Bzz! Bzz!_

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Wait, he didn't set an alarm whatsoever. He brings the hands down to peek down on what connotation causing his phone to have the main purpose of annoying him. Oh, it's a call, his brain slowly supplies for him. Then his eyes widen as he sees the name. Picking the phone up and almost slips it away a couple times, he puts it on his ear. "Hello, Mark?"

_Bzz! Bzz!_

Frowning, he gets it away from his ear, only for his brain to supply again, oh, I haven't slided to accept. Oh, it's a video call. He quickly swipes the button to accept the videocall in panic that it might end before he could answer.

"Baby!" Mark's face lights up as Donghyuck appears on his screen, only for his smile to fall when he takes in Donghyuck's disheveled appearance, messy bed hair, tired eyes. He continues, "Oh my god, were you taking a nap? I disturb your rest, didn't I? Never mind, baby. Go back to sleep."

"Noo," Donghyuck is quick to reply, voice hoarse from his unplanned nap "I fell asleep accidentally," rubbing one of his eyes, squeezing both eyes shut for a moment and open it, widen it more than necessary to freshen up, "Thank you for calling, I wasn't supposed to sleep." Donghyuck smiles softly with his half hooded eyes, Mark softens at his screen because Donghyuck looks so soft and sleepy but very tired, so he says, "Okay, but when I'm back, I want to see you on the bed, sleeping, okay? You can't lie to me, you look tired, baby."

Donghyuck rolls his eyes playfully, "Fine, mom." He stares back at Mark's smiling face, staring at him fondly. His brain starting to turning its gears again which leads him to ask Mark, "Why did you videocall me?" Mark is out of his trance of staring at Donghyuck fondly at the question, eyebrows quirking up and eyes widen in realization, "Right! Oh my god, right." Donghyuck can see Mark shifts his head downwards, eyes searching for something. Only now that Donghyuck registers Mark's surrounding, at the familiar street heading to their shared apartment, back from his part time job, Donghyuck could see the part of the front of the nearest mini supermarket to their home behind Mark. What's unusual is Mark is squatting down on the street.

Mark lifts his head back to Donghyuck to ask, eyes obviously filled with excitement, "Remember that puppy we called Coco that we used to see at the supermarket but then we never see him anymore? Well, here he is!" Mark lifts the puppy carefully, to include him in Donghyuck's vision. The puppy now wears a collar, Mark and Donghyuck once asked the mini supermarket owner where the puppy had gone to, only to find out someone took interest in adopting him. Which puzzled them because they thought the puppy was the owner's, if they had known he was not, they would adopt the puppy instead.

The puppy licks Mark's cheek as he recognizes him, Donghyuck coos at that, Mark adds again, "His new owner is inside, apparently he lives quite far from here if by walking distance, he just visits here again because the owner apparently misses Coco." Mark chuckles as the puppy looks at the screen, recognizing Donghyuck too and starts to bark, as if in greeting to Donghyuck, tail wiggling rapidly. "Oh my god, will I make it in time if I go to you now?" Donghyuck asked, already getting up, eyes searching for his sweater. Mark immediately interrupts, "Hey, you were supposed to go back to sleep when I end the call!" Mark scolds gently, Donghyuck stands his phone on the desk as he quickly slips on his sweater, "But I wanna meet Coco! I won't meet him again next time." Donghyuck whines, but he is already shuffling to the shoes rack to search for his shoes, not waiting for Mark to agree with him. 

Mark sighs, "Fine, but Hyuck," Donghyuck already out of the house, locking the door as Mark calls for him again, urgently "Baby, baby" "Yea?" Only now he tilts his phone upward to his face again, seeing Mark, all the while he is starting to run a little bit, excited to pet Coco himself, "Loooook," Mark says then switches his camera from front to back camera, to show a tiny light green frog on the street, near the drain he and Coco are at. "Oh my god, can you please don't let the frog go? I wanna see it with my own eyes." "How am I supposed to do that?" Mark asked incredulously, but laughs anyway at Donghyuck's request. "I don't know, sweet talk the frog to stay I guess? You're handsome enough for even frogs to fall for your charms." Mark snorts at him.

When Mark reverts his phone back to front camera, Donghyuck can see Mark is carefully cradling Coco in one hand, to his chest while he is eyeing the frog, as if telepathically telling the frog to stay. Mark gaps a little and Donghyuck assumes it's because the frog is moving or something only for Mark's voice to greet his ears, talking softly, "Mr. frog, you pretty little thing, please stay a bit longer. You're so sexy, my sexy boyfriend is coming right this second to see you." Which had Donghyuck to laugh out loud, only for Mark to shush him, says in a hushed quiet voice, "Don't be so loud, you'll scare him away!" Coco is surprisingly very quiet in Mark's hold, having his eyes close, head comfortably resting on Mark's chest and Mark's face is so serious when he is really just keeping a frog from going away.

It is all ridiculous but Donghyuck's heart flutters as he sees Mark that way, so he blurts out, "Thank you so much for calling me." Mark shifts his eyes back on the screen, "Of course, baby." sporting a quick smile then shift his eyes back to the frog. Donghyuck continues again, "I appreciate it so much. Thank you, baby." Mark scrunches his eyebrows because it really is no big deal to him, if anything, he wants to tell Donghyuck every single detail of his day. Mark didn't have the chance to ask Donghyuck what he means as he hears quick footsteps approaching him from behind, he turns, there Donghyuck is. Donghyuck is smiling brightly at him and Mark smiles back just as wide.

**///**

He flips to another page, eyes runs smoothly over the line. Heartbeats picking up whenever the character got themselves in another sticky situation. His face is a slideshow at how much face expression he is making. Sometimes eyes scrunch together, frowning when the plot takes a dark turn yet again. Sometimes, unconsciously, an audible gasp when a twist he didn't see coming unfolds itself. Sometimes, but very rarely, a sigh of relief and a soft smile when the character receive the love and support from the people around them, well deservingly so. When a question in a plot is answered, it was always an illusion as multiple more questions birth from that very answer.

Mark is sitting cross-legged on the sofa, reading a drama thriller novel. He is honestly not much a reader but this book is Donghyuck's favourite so it piqued Mark's interest. He is more and more invested as he reads more into it. Not realizing how much time passes as he reads but he is well nearly halfway through the book now. Donghyuck is sitting sideways, facing him, playing Kart Rider on their tabs. The sounds from the game is the only noise filling their living room.

Mark's eyes turn serious and the plot turning intense yet again. The character is hiding from the antagonist as best as they could and their best is barely good as described in the book. The antagonist sings out a 'come out, come out, whenever you are.' in mockery to the character. Frowning, Mark continues reading, the antagonist steps even closer to where the character is in. Heart racing as the character shifts to change their hiding position when the antagonist turns his back but the character is not quick enough that they got caught then a bullet is shot then-

Mark is brought back to reality when he feels a pair of lips lands on his cheek. Still in a dazed of the intense scene, Mark turning his head slowly to Donghyuck, not fully comprehending what's happening. Only for Donghyuck to lean in again and plants a kiss on his lips this time. Mark makes a noise in his throat but kisses back just as sweetly. Putting the book away with one hand, another cradling the side of Donghyuck's face, thumbs caressing his cheek gently. Donghyuck hums and melts at the touch and presses his kiss a bit harder into Mark. When Mark settling his other hand to Donghyuck's waist, intending to pull him into his lap, Donghyuck already starting to pull away. Mark whines at this, chases after Donghyuck's lips again. Tilting his head to deepen the kiss, Mark slowly nibbles Donghyuck's bottom lips with his tongue, in anticipation for Donghyuck to allow him access. But Donghyuck lets out a muffled chuckle as their lips still connected, gently pulling away again. Mark whines again at this, pulling Donghyuck gently into his lap and Donghyuck lets himself being guided by Mark then settles himself there.

Breathless but slowly out of his dazed from being kissed by Donghyuck, Mark asks breathlessly, "What was that for?" Donghyuck's smile is slow to appear but when it does, it looks beautiful on him. His smile looks like it holds a meaning, as if Donghyuck is trying to communiicate with Mark through his smile. It's ridiculous but Mark swears he could see the love heavy in Donghyuck's eyes as he locks eyes with Mark, it's in the way Donghyuck stares back at him right this moment.

Donghyuck looks like he is deciding what and which words to let out, but settling with a, "You look hot when you're focusing." Mark didn't expect that but he loves to hear it from Donghyuck, "Hot enough to kiss me some more?" Donghyuck settling his hand on Mark's shoulder, the other at the back of Mark's nape, playing with the hair there. He smiles teasingly, "I don't know. Are you, baby?"

Bringing Donghyuck closer to him by his hip abruptly, waist to waist. Donghyuck gaps at the contact and closes his eyes shut. Mark smirks in satisfaction. Donghyuck's eyes flutter open, eyes half hooded directing at Mark. He leans in for a kiss only for Mark to tilt his head at the right moment and he plants a kiss on Donghyuck's cheek instead, "Am I, Hyuck?" Mark asks Donghyuck in a low voice, right next to his ear. Nibbling Donghyuck's earlobe, earning a whimper, feeling the person's body on his lap shudders.

"Baby, don't tease." Donghyuck whines, wiggles in Mark's lap, purposely making sure their fronts grind against another. Mark sucks a sharp breathe in and groans, "Fuck, okay."

**///**

"Hyuck, I'm home!" 

Mark shouts from the front of the shoes rack, taking off his shoes. Putting the keys on the wall keys holder.

"Kitchen!" Donghyuck shouts back.

As the answer reaches Mark's ear, only now he registers the sweet smell lingering in the their home. He takes a long breathe in and sighs, "Baby, are you baking something?" he asks as he shuffles his way to the kitchen an to be greeted with a sight. What a sight it is. It got Mark planted on his very feet, steps halted. Donghyuck is holding a piping bag filled with cream, crouching down on the kitchen counter. Wearing an apron, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Bottom lips bitten on one of its corner in concentration, eyes intent as he fills whatever is on the baking tray in front of him. He looks so domestic and it's makes Mark insides go all gooey and soft. He looks again at the baking tray, eyes widen at the sight, "You made creampuffs?" Voice high in pitch in excitement and disbelief.

Donghyuck chuckles at Mark's shocked expression, "Uh-huh, you said you love them last night before you fell asleep." Mark frowns as he tries to recall because he honestly did not remember saying that he wants Donghyuck to make him creampuffs.

All that comes to mind is them laying in bed together, Mark on the verge of sleeping, next to Donghyuck who is scrolling through his twitter. Tilting the screen as he notices Mark watching his screen too. Mark yawns again and shuffles closer to Donghyuck. Mark was about to shut his eyes for good but a certain image on Donghyuck's phone caught his attention, he says mindlessly, "That looks delicious." Donghyuck stops his thumb from scrolling further, clicking on the photo to enlarge it, humming in agreement to Mark's comment and asks, "You like creampuffs?" "Yea, love them. Mom loves to bake it for me whenever she could." Donghyuck makes a noise in acknowledgement, "Really? Never knew that before." Mark yawns again and nods his head, Donghyuck shifts his head to Mark at that and chuckles at Mark's half closed eyes then proceed to putting down his phone on the bed side table, "Okay, baby. That's enough for today. Let's go to sleep, you sleepyhead." Planting a kiss on Mark's forehead and Mark hums in agreement, already having his eyes closed.

Mark shifts his eyes back to Donghyuck, seeing him putting the piping bag aside, rubbing his hands on the apron. Mark bringing himself closer to Donghyuck at the kitchen counter, "I didn't ask for you to make me some though." Donghyuck turns his head to Mark, one of his eyebrows quirking up, "I know. I just want to make you some. I called your mom earlier for her recipes. I'm not sure they would taste the same though." One of his hands already picking up one of the creampuffs and turning to Mark, intending to feed him. Mark feels it in his stomach, hundreds of butterflies erupted in there and his heart feels so warm and his chest is so light at Donghyuck's answer.

Stepping closer to Donghyuck, he encircles his arms on Donghyuck's waist, bringing their bodies impossibly close. Kissing Donghyuck's forehead, lingers there, he says "You're the best, I love you so much." Donghyuck's snickers, "You only love me when I cook for you." but feeds Mark as he opens his mouth for the creampuff.

As the creampuff melts in Mark's mouth, he closes his eyes and moans at how delicious it is. It feels kind of nostalgic in a way, because it tastes exactly the same as his mom's. Donghyuck studying Mark's expression, nervously waiting for his answer, "Well, how does it taste? It is okay?" Mark opens his eyes and smiles fondly, still chewing the goods in his mouth, teasing Donghyuck discreetly, making him wait for his answer. Chewing again, moaning obnoxiously as he does so but more torturously slow to tease Donghyuck further. Donghyuck catches this and swats at his chest, which makes Mark to swallow and snickers before he says, "Why don't you find out yourself?" Reaching for another creampuff from the baking tray, Mark airplanes it to Donghyuck's mouth. Donghyuck opens his mouth willingly, but when it is near the opening of his mouth, his tongue darting out in anticipation for the sweet taste, Mark halts the movement and feeds himself another one. Donghyuck whines at that but Mark chews for a moment, before he leans in and kiss Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck is taken aback by that but willingly follows Mark anyway. Mark tongue is quick to dart out, licking Donghyuck bottom's lips, coaxing him to open up. When he does, Mark tongue languidly caress the roof of his mouth then his tongue. The sweet creampuff registers on his tongue quickly but Mark is pushing him back into the kitchen counter gently. Crounching down a little as he lifts Donghyuck's thighs, lifting him up and sets him on the vacant kitchen's counter next to the baking tray. Donghyuck bring his hands to Mark's neck and tugs his hair a little. They part their mouths as Mark gasps at the tug. Seeing Donghyuck's lips still pursed as if wanting more, Mark pecks his lips twice and chuckles lowly.

"Tastes so fucking great, right baby?" Mark asks Donghyuck, forehead resting against another. Fingers on Donghyuck's sides, caressing them as Mark slides it up and down a few times. Donghyuck is breathless but he answers anyway, "I'm not sure, maybe you need to do that again for me to be sure." Mark chuckles at that but complies anyway.

**///**

"Baby, which box did you put my red jacket in?" Mark shouts from the bedroom he is in to Donghyuck in the toilet, showering.

"One of the smaller boxes, I think its the one by our bed!" Donghyuck shouts back.

They have been putting everything in boxes, moving their furniture as they're moving to new place throughout this week. Today is their last day here, moving to a much larger and homey house they could call their new home.

Mark shuffles quickly and kneels down in front of the boxes he deems fit Donghyuck's description. There are two but one is nearer to the bed so Mark slides the box closer to him and opens it. Only for him to find a few books and a few blankets. But on one of the books, there is a letter sticking out from the pages of the book. Mark takes it out carefully. The envelope is a plain brown one, he flips it over to see if there were any address on it and he found none. While he was flipping it back to front, the opening flipping along indicating that the envelope is not sealed. He tilts it to get the letter out but a few of white substance comes out. And the smell fills Mark's senses, talcum powder? He frowns further at that because that is indeed weird. The letter comes out finally and he unfolds it carefully. It's clearly a letter in Donghyuck's handwriting. He intends to put in back in the envelope as he guesses it might be just some prank Donghyuck wants to send to one of their friends but what catches Mark's attention is the very beginning of the letter, _Dear, no one._ So he continues reading further.

_Dear, no one._

_Hello._

_Hi._

_First of all, I admit that this is lame but I'm the one doing it so it automatically becomes un-lame, it's quirky now._

_How are you? I hope you're doing great. I hope you're eating healthy and have a fixed sleeping pattern, even though I struggle to maintain that at times too but I will screw you over if you don't put effort into those two things. Those are important for your health in the long run, and you cannot die young, not before you meet me, don't you dare! Take care of yourself, please?_

_I haven't even met you nor I am even sure you even exist, I honestly am close to giving up but thinking that you might be out there, for me, I think a little more faith couldn't hurt._

_This is corny but I just know that I already love you. I hope you're surrounded by kind people, those who genuinely love you and isn't stingy, reluctant to express it to you. I hope you feel loved always, especially for these moments before I could do that for you. I promise I'll make you feel so loved that you would never doubt how I feel for you, but if you still do feel that way, (because let's be honest, our mind can be so fucking mean to ourselves sometimes) I hope you trust me enough to let me know so I could reassure you again._

_I had troubles with opening up as I thought only when someone proves their worth would they deserve to see me as I am, wholly, but that turns out to be the very reason things don't work out in the end. I don't know. I kinda always can tell somehow if I genuinely will not connect with someone on the deeper level and that's why I keep them at arm's length most of the times. I hurt them by doing that. I learned my lesson. It will be hard for me, but I will do that for you. I will try my best to be vulnerable with you. That's how relationship works anyway right? You be each other's pillar of strength._

_But I know once I meet you, it will be as easy as breathing. Effortlessly and mindlessly. I can't wait to feel that connection with you which I so desperately search for in those other people before. My mistake, I could never find that in others, other than in you._

_It's a paradox, I'm a hopeless romantic but I'm so reluctant when it comes to love. If I'm being honest, I always daydream of soft, intimate moments. But the person is always just a faceless blob. I don't have anyone specific in mind. Yes, that's you, you faceless blob. I dream of us but not those cheesy shit. Okay, I lied. Those cheesy shit too but really, I always dream of the little things but intimate ones, you get me? Like how you would be excited every day, just to tell me about your day. How we would spend time being in the same space even when we're both equally busy with our own stuff. How I would stare at you as you focus on doing whatever or when you're asleep and I just know I would thank the higher being, or whoever is responsible for bringing you to me._

_I can't wait to cook for you. Oh yeah, I haven't mentioned that, I'm a great af cook by the way. I'll cook whatever you want, I'll even learn the new recipes if they aren't ones I had cooked before. I'll learn your favorites and your comfort food. I'll keep your tummy happy. I can't wait to learn all about you and I know I won't ever get tired of learning about you._

_I can't wait to hold you in my arms, I can't wait for my daily supply of your hugs, and kisses! Just know that I will force you to take the love language quiz online, just so I will know how you would prefer to be loved. I hope your top love language is physical touch like mine. But if it's not, that's okay too but I hope you're still cool with them though. Because touching you makes me happy, even happier when you're the one touching me. We'll talk about them when we meet and set our boundaries, okay?_

_You heart might be someone else's now as I write this and that's okay with me. I hope they treat you well and you treat them just as well too. I hope when you end it, it's on a good term because your ex is still someone who at some point makes you feel love, feel elated. I'm not saying this to wish you guys to end soon because you know, you're mine one way or another but don't have too much fun that you don't cross my path! Still, I hope you have fun with whoever you're with. In a way, I think I should thank them for making you happy for the time being._

_I want to say I will patiently wait for you but fuck that. I can't fucking wait for you to come to me. My whole being aches for you. My heart longs for you. Sometimes it hurts too much and it gets lonely. Especially after I end things with someone who I thought could be you. But I know, those heartbreaks will not be a waste. It will lead me to you. I miss you. I miss you even though we haven't even met yet. I miss you so much._

_Please take care of yourself, I'll take care of myself too. Stay safe. I love you. But hurry up if you can, okay?_

_Okay, good bye for now._

Mark's ears ringing with how blood is rushing in his veins. heart both shatters and flutters at the letter. At how genuine Donghyuck was being in it, how hurt he sounds, ho hopeful he sounds. And how the string of words, bringing back floods of memories of his and Donghyuck's relationship. How Donghyuck stays true to his words in the letter.

The date is written at the bottom corner of the letter, 7th October 2020. The year now is 2027. Mark's mind wanders back to this very strange conversation Donghyuck once said to him.

They were stargazing together for their first anniversary, laying down on the blanket they lay out earlier. Donghyuck's head resting on Mark's chest as they both stare at the night sky. It's clear, although not full of stars but there are some. The moon is almost full in consolation but that all does not matter to Mark. What matters is he has Donghyuck here in his arms with him. A whole year together. He leans down to plant a kiss on top of Donghyuck's head.

Donghyuck broke the comfortable silence with a, "You're kinda late, you know?" Mark's eyebrows scrunches up at the statement, "What do you mean? I picked you up like 10 minutes earlier today, didn't I?" He feels Donghyuck shakes his head. He waits for Donghyuck's to explain but he stays silent again. So Mark lets it slide and starts to caress his hand on Donghyuck's side.

After a few moments, Donghyuck gets himself up on his elbow and looks down on Mark. Darting his eyes all over Mark, slowly, as if memorizing his features, before he lands his eyes on Mark's and locks their eyes, Donghyuck inhales quietly then softly says, "2 years." Mark chuckles at him, amused, "What are you saying, baby?" Hands cradling the back of Donghyuck's head, running his fingers through the hair, "It's our first anniversary, silly." Mark leans in to peck Donghyuck's lips. When he leans back, Donghyuck just smiles at him fondly, not correcting himself at all. Eyes so full of love and Mark couldn't help himself but to lean in again.

Now, he understands. They got together in 2022.

Mark puts up a hand on his heart, feeling the erratic beatings. He feels himself flushes, beginning from his cheeks, then the flush travels down his neck, his chest, his stomach then it just takes over his whole body. He feels warm all over. He is the _no one_. Donghyuck wrote this for him, even before Mark met him. He smiles shyly at the letter but as he thinks of Donghyuck again, the smile becomes even wider, its taking his whole face now.

He turns his head up at the sound of the bathroom door being closed, his _fiancé_ making his appearance, only wrapped in a towel by his waist, scrubbing another towel to his hair and says, "Did you find your red jacket?" He asks as he sees Mark, kneeling down on the floor, but the hand scrubbing his hair comes to a halt as he sees the letter in Mark's hands.

Donghyuck quickly brings the towel on his hair to cover his face fully, groaning, "You weren't supposed to read that until after we got married this month." He whines softly under the towel.

Mark didn't know when he got up but he already finds himself in front of Donghyuck. Arms already hugging Donghyuck close to him, Mark brings the towel down to reveal Donghyuck's face. Donghyuck is averting his eyes from Mark, eyes directed at the floor with downcast eyes. Blush evident on his cheeks and lips pouting. Mark bring one hand to cradle the side of Donghyuck face, titling it upwards, in silent request to meet his own eyes. But Donghyuck still looks elsewhere, anywhere but Mark's eyes.

Mark leans in to kiss Donghyuck's cheek, "Baby, please look at me." Donghyuck just huffs in reply, pouting even further. Mark leans in but plants a kiss on Donghyuck's lips this time, lingering a bit, making sure the kiss is sweet and soft. He leans back slowly and whisper, "Please, baby?"

Donghyuck finally relents and meets Mark's eyes. Mark sighs in relief and smiles softly at him, "There is my angel. So beautiful and so good for me." "Mark..." Donghyuck whines in embarrassment but he too is smiling a little, Mark knows Donghyuck loves this more than he lets on. Mark thumbs Donghyuck's cheek, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to find it. Will you forgive me?" Donghyuck purses out his lips in fake pretense of thinking over his decision, humming in thought before he says, "Only if you kiss me good enough." Donghyuck smiles teasingly, blush still there at the apples of his cheeks. 

"Fuck, baby." Mark leans in to kiss Donghyuck, "You make me so happy, you have no idea." Connecting their lips again as he finishes his sentence. Donghyuck's makes a noise at the back of his throat, turning putty immediately as Mark deepens the kiss and bites the bottom of his lips gently. Mark is feeling all kinds of things right now but it all directed at Donghyuck in his arms right this second. He becomes impatient and pulls away, Donghyuck whines at the loss but the whine soon after turns into a soft moan as Mark latches his lips to Donghyuck's neck. Mark trailing open mouthed kisses at side of Donghyuck's neck. When he plants his lips on a particular spot he knows Donghyuck is sensitive at, he bites down and soothes it with his tongue, slowly running his tongue there and sucking the skin gently. Donghyuck moans high in his ear. When one of Mark's hand travels down to the towel on Donghyuck waist, intending to take it off, Donghyuck breathes out a weak "Ma-Mark, ah- fuck. Baby." Donghyuck has one of his hands tugging Mark gently away from his neck by his hair, getting Mark to look at him, "No. We can't. The van is coming over in 15 minutes." Mark leans in to peek Donghyuck's lips, "I can make it fast." "I have just showered!" Donghyuck quickly scolds but his eyes is filled with amusement. Donghyuck kisses Mark's nose, "Later, okay?" Mark nods but leans in again to steal one last kiss, which Donghyuck smiles at while kissing him.

When Mark leans back, he locks his eyes with Donghyuck. The look is so intense that Donghyuck feels himself getting shy again. After a long pause, Mark softly says "I love you, Lee Donghyuck. I don't think words could ever do justice to describe what I feel for you but I will try my best to make you feel my love anyway. Fuck, I love you so much. You're so perfect. Thank you for choosing me."

Donghyuck huffs softly, swatting Mark on his chest, "Save it for your vow, you idiot." but his eyes brimmed in tears and the smiles he is directing at Mark makes Mark's heart feels too big in his ribcage. Donghyuck takes a shaky breathe in, trying to steady his breathing. When he does, he says, "I love you just as much, Lee Minhyung. I love you so, so much. I don't know what I did to deserve you but ah-ah," putting his finger on Mark's lips when he sees Mark wanting to deny that part, "Let me finish, you're my home," He takes away the finger when he sees Mark complies, he leans in to peek Mark's lips, leans back to stare at Mark for a moment. Taking everything in, taking Mark in. He feels so grateful and so at peace. So safe. Here in Mark's embrace, he knows the old Donghyuck wasn't wrong at all. He is so grateful he didn't give up.

He sighs slowly in relief, "Thank you for finally coming to me."

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped out in my mind someday because I had this strong urge to write a love letter but I am currently not in love with anyone? Hence the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ♡


End file.
